1. Field
The present inventions relate generally to vibration damping.
2. Related Art
Vibration damping materials are employed in a wide variety of mechanical systems to damp vibrations that can degrade performance of the systems. The present inventors have determined conventional vibration damping materials are susceptible to improvement. For example, low stiffness materials are commonly used for vibration damping because their flexible lattices are inherently better at dissipating energy. In some instances, however, devices must be securely held in place despite the fact that the devices are sensitive to, or are the source of, vibrations. Launch vehicle adaptors, motor mounts, and high precision moving devices are examples of such devices. Low stiffness materials are less than optimal here because they permit movement, as are conventional high stiffness materials because they have relatively poor damping characteristics.